


Delicacy

by My_Young_Friend



Category: Ravenous
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Young_Friend/pseuds/My_Young_Friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is there nothing I can't make you do?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicacy

The knife sliced through Boyd's shoulder, causing him to take a deep breath to keep from screaming. Boyd had vowed to never give Ives that satisfaction.

"I wonder if the smell of your own blood is quite so intoxicating," Ives pondered, squeezing the wound excruciatingly but eliciting no more than a pained grunt. Boyd could feel the blood drain from the wound, saw it flow over Ives' hand until he drew it towards himself. Ives breathed deeply, mouth wide open and nose flaring as he took in the scent.

"But you know, there's something almost better than this." Ives whispered, closing in as Boyd wrenched at his shackles.

Boyd moved as far back as he could, but his back was to the wall in the corner of the room. There was nowhere else to hide and overpowering Ives was out of the question. Even without his barely-healed stomach wound, the man now kneeling in front of him had months of feeding over him.

Ives pressed down on the shoulder wound again, draining it of dark blood and covering his hand until it dripped down over Boyd's pants. With the clean hand he held Boyd by the throat, pinning him to the wall and partly choking him. The little breath Boyd could take in was forced out by shock as the blood-soaked hand reached inside beneath his waistband, feeling for his cock.

Gasping sporadically, Boyd tried to move and saw spots before his eyes with the effort. His head lolled back against the wall as he tried to get enough air in to keep from passing out.

Ives wasted no time, not even unbuttoning the fly, just groping and stroking beneath the fabric. He leant forward, his lips almost brushing Boyd's ear as he spoke. "You know, when our way of life has cured what ails you, there's nowhere else for this, _surge_, to go but down. And that's when you learn that there is something more than just eating people." Ives blew a stream of hot air into Boyd's ear. "There's swallowing for a start."

The joke, as many of Ives' were, was lost on Boyd. Despite his best efforts, his body was responding, his cock stiffening despite it's confinement. Whatever it was that healed his lethal wound and was currently hastening his shoulder's recovery was also coursing through him, in his blood, everywhere. His new wound tingled painfully while Ives' hand was taking full advantage of his over-sensitized state. He tried furiously to think of something other than the slick mixture of blood and sweat being rubbed up and down and around him. Tried to think of anything other than Ives' monologue on how much better things would be if he'd just relax, that he'd already given in once and it would be easier this time. Above all, he tried to pretend that he wasn't just about to come. He was still trying when he spilled all over Ives hand and the inside of his cotton pants.

"There we go," Ives said, patronisingly, as if Boyd were a child who had refused to blow his nose into a hanky. Boyd could feel the anger rising in his blood, no longer caring about the odds of his success, only desiring to hurt Ives. He waited for a chance, but Ives only loosened his grip on Boyd's throat, still holding him in place but allowing him to breathe more easily. Ives other hand was withdrawn from Boyd's pants, the blood beginning to congeal and streaked white with semen.

"Trust me, Boyd." Ives brought his hand up between Boyd's face and his own. Boyd knew the stench should have turned his stomach but felt no such revulsion. He could feel something pulsing through him that had nothing to do with sex.

"Blood is good. Meat is better. But this," Ives continued "this is a delicacy."

Ives' tongue flicked towards the mess and Boyd's restraint crumbled. He engulfed Ives' fingers with his mouth, stomach churning with both desire and disgust. The former overthrew the latter as he sucked each one clean.

Ives was laughing manically as Boyd swallowed down. Hunger finally satisfied, Boyd sat back, self-loathing creeping over him as Ives slowly stopped laughing. Boyd tried to turn his head away, but was forced otherwise when Ives grabbed his chin, tilting his chin upwards to until facing Ives.

"Dear, dear Captain Boyd." Ives smiled, clearly enjoying every ounce of Boyd's distress. "Is there nothing I can't make you do?"

Boyd shuddered, curling in the corner as Ives got to his feet and left.

Hell, he had decided, was wherever Ives was.


End file.
